Eres solo mía
by Manzanita647
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMON SASUSAKU. -Sakura, eres mía - podía notar como sus ojos se oscurecían por el deseo, no quería que fuera así estando él borracho, mi mente dejo de pensar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos un beso suave que contenía ternura y desesperación a la vez, pude sentir como sus manos apretaban mi cintura atrayéndome más a su cuerpo.


PAREJA: Sasuke x Sakura

ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido lemon

DICLAIMER: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Terminando mi turno en el hospital me encamine a casa, por las calles divise a Sasuke estaba borracho era notable por su forma de caminar apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo, y así fue como termine en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha tratando de llevarlo a su alcoba para que pudiera descansar ya me las cobraría mañana cuando estuviera sobrio, a ambos les esperaba las reprimendas de su vida a Sasuke y Naruto porque estaba completamente segura de que Naruto tenía que ver en el estado de Sasuke, de seguro fue otro festejo por su noviazgo con Hinata, era la quinta vez que festejaba y seria la quinta vez que reciba una paliza de Sakura Haruno por emborrachar tanto a Sasuke pero esta vez confiscaría todos sus ramen instantáneos y le prohibiría a Ichiraku venderle un platillo de ramen por un mes, ya esperaba verlo sufriendo por su famoso ramen.

-Sasuke tienes que ayudarme un poco, vamos Sasuke- dije mientras trataba de colocarlo con cuidado en la cama, una vez terminada mi labor me di media vuelta para retirarme pero no di ni un paso cuando sentí que jalaban de mi brazo, como consecuencia caí en la cama encima de Sasuke, esperen ¿estaba encima de Sasuke?, o por Dios, trate de apartarme lo más rápido que pude pero unos brazos me lo impedían levante la cabeza encontrándome con su mirada, nuestros rostros a centímetros de distancia tan cerca que podíamos sentir la respiración del otro.

-Sakura, eres mía - podía notar como sus ojos se oscurecían por el deseo, no quería que fuera así estando él borracho, mi mente dejo de pensar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos un beso suave que contenía ternura y desesperación a la vez, pude sentir como sus manos apretaban mi cintura atrayéndome más a su cuerpo.

Nos separamos para poder respirar y entendí que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal trate de apartarlo con mis manos usando chakra, sentí sus labios de nuevo, trate de controlarme de alejarlo no lo logre fui incapaz yo también lo quería, quería sentir sus labios, su mirada, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sentirlo a él solamente a Sasuke.

-Abre la boca mi pequeño cerezo- yo simplemente obedecí permitiéndole la entrada de su lengua a mi cavidad bucal, sus manos se adentraron lentamente por debajo de mi blusa, invertimos posiciones quedando Sasuke encima, nuestras lenguas no daban tregua alguna, la sensación, la pasión que transmitíamos a través de nuestros besos era incomparable, separamos nuestros labios cuando nos hizo falta poder respirar.

-Ahh-gemi al sentir sus labios ahora devorando mi cuello, su lengua deslizándose lenta y tortuosamente provocando que gemidos de placer salieran sin permiso de mis labios.

-Com…o….ahhhh!…ha...ahhh!…haces….. - no me respondió, era una inexperta pero no podía creer que Sasuke fuera capaz de provocar en mi tanta pasión, siguió entretenido con mi cuello hasta sentí como lo mordía suavemente provocando que lanzara grito, creo que voy a morir de placer y esto apenas está comenzando, puedo sentir mi rostro arder al igual que mi cuerpo quemar y mis ojos lagrimean no por dolor al contrario era por el placer que Sasuke me ofrecía.

-Ahhhhh!- grite al sentir dos de sus dedos en mi interior, la cual estaba humeda, simulando una penetración.

-Eres deliciosa Sakurita-susurro en mi oído con voz seductora mientras me despoja de mi blusa- dime Sasuke-kun.

No podía hablar sus dedos moviéndose en mi interior provocando gemidos que ni yo misma podía controlar, grite cuando sentí un tercer dedo invadiendo mi interior.

-Dímelo, dímelo Sakurita-dijo mientras su otra mano se encargaba de masajear mi seno izquierdo.

-Sa….Sa …su….ke….-kun…..Ahhh!...SASUKE-KUN-grite cuando sentí su boca succionando mi seno derecho, gemidos, jadeos y gritos pronunciando su nombre era lo único que lograba salir de mis labios.

No quería quedarme sin hacer nada yo también quería que disfrutara, mis manos temblorosas empezaron a despojarlo de su polo, cuando lo logre mis dedos empezaron a delinear sus músculos, un gruñido y una suave mordida en mi pezón fue lo que conseguí, su boca termino de jugar con mi seno y fue a atender de la misma forma al otro, grite al sentir como sus dedos me llevaban al orgasmo.

Apenas podía respirar nuestras manos se dan placer mutuamente mientras nuestros cuerpos demandan unirse en uno solo. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba desnuda, en que momento había sucedido, en que momento me había quitado toda mi ropa, Sasuke seguía con su pantalón pero no por mucho mis manos temerosas fueron desabrochando su pantalón Sasuke se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y rápidamente se los saco junto con sus bóxer provocándome una gran sorpresa y cierto temor por el tamaño de su pene, no estaba segura si podría entrar en mí, era demasiado grande, lo mire a los ojos notando que el sharingan estaba activado, en que momento lo había activado.

-Estas lista cerezo- yo solo asentí aferrándome a su espalda, podía sentir como penetraba mi interior llevándose consigo mi virginidad, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito de dolor y que mi uñas rasguñaran su espalda.

-Tranquila pequeño cerezo, el dolor pasara- decía mientras besaba mis parpados para finalmente besar mis labios, poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, rodee mis piernas alrededor de su cintura como indicación para que pudiera continuar, empezó con suaves estocadas tratando de acostumbrar mi cuerpo al suyo, mientras su labios se dedicaban a complacer mi cuello y mis senos.

-Ahhh…ahh!...Sasuke-kun!...SASUKE!- las penetraciones iban aumentado al punto de llevarme a desfallecer, gemí y grite tan alto que temí que alguien me pudiera oír, mientras Sasuke jadeaba y gruñía tratando de acallar sus gemidos aunque de vez en cuando estos lograban salir de sus labios.

-Ahh…ahhh….SASUKE!-ya llegaba el orgasmo, podía sentirlo estaba cerca, las embestidas se volvieron más salvajes, ya no había control, nuestros cuerpos pedían más y más, no queríamos parar, no queríamos pensar solo sentir, sentir esta pasión desenfrenada, este amor que sentíamos o que esperaba que sintiera Sasuke hacia mi como yo lo sentía hacia él.

-¡SASUKE!-grite al alcanzar el orgasmo.

-SAKURA

Nos quedamos quietos tratando de regular la respiración, solo observándonos, Sasuke salió de mi interior para luego voltearme, yo gire para mirarlo confundida mientras sentía como levantaba mis caderas para luego rozar su pene erecto con mi trasero, lance un gemido de sorpresa y placer, acaso no este no tenía limite.

-Acaso creíste que esto terminaba aquí Sakurita- dijo mientras me penetraba, yo solo grite en respuesta por el placer que estaba volviendo a experimentar.

-Eres mía, solo mía, solo me perteneces a mí, solo a mí- las embestidas eran lentas y tortuosas- Suplícame Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun!….SASUKE-KUN!..por…porfa!…porfavor!…..¡SASUKE-KUN!-entonces sentí como Sasuke aumentaba las embestidas, sus manos aferradas a mis caderas, volviendo las penetraciones más rudas y rápidas, ya no me quedaban muchas energías por lo que mis brazos me fallaron y mi rostro toco la almohada.

Sasuke agarro mis muñecas y galo provocando que la última penetración fuera más profunda, más placentera, al sentir el orgasmo grite su nombre y Sasuke se agacho para morder mi cuello sin aplicar mucha fuerza para no lastimarme, nos quedamos en esa posición con nuestros cuerpos perlados de sudor tratando de regular la respiración.

-Te…amo…Sasuke-kun-dije con la respiración agitada a pocos minutos de quedarme dormida.

-Te amo Sakura-fue lo único que escuche antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

La luz del sol que se infiltraba por las cortinas interrumpió mi pacifico sueño me revolví entre las sabanas tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño hasta que las imágenes de lo sucedido llegaron a mi mente, abrí los ojos y me senté tan rápido que sentí un poco de dolor en mi cuerpo al ejercer un movimiento tan brusco y repentino, busque con la mirada a Sasuke en la cama o en algún lado de la habitación, me desilusione al no encontrarlo, tal vez para el no significo nada lo que paso entre nosotros o ni siquiera recordaba lo que ocurrió y esta era su manera de decirme que no le interesaba , no podía culparlo estaba borracho cuando hicimos el amor, amor, se podría considerar hacer el amor, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y una palabra resonaba en mi cabeza "tonta", mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, mis ojos se abrieron con asombro a ver a Sasuke con una charola que contenía el desayuno, tenía puesto solo un pantalón lo cual lo hacía ver más sexy de lo que ya era, me miro y una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.

-Despertaste dormilona-me dijo mientras colocaba la charola en la mesita de noche, sostuve las sabanas de tal forma que cubrieran mi cuerpo y trate de parame pero mis piernas fallaron, me prepare para la caída la cual no sucedió ya que Sasuke me había atrapado antes de caer.

-Tranquila, no debes pararte aun-me coloco en la cama cuidadosamente como temiendo que en cualquier momento me pudiera romper.

-¿Sasuke recuerdas lo que sucedió?-pregunte temiendo que su respuesta fuera negativa.

-Cómo olvidarlo pequeño cerezo-respondió depositando un dulce beso en mi frente, y en mis labios yo correspondí gustosa rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, me sentía tan feliz.

-¿Y que pasara ahora?-dije una vez que nos separamos.

-Primero que nada desayunaremos necesitas reponer fuerzas, después le pediré autorización a tus padres para formalizar nuestro noviazgo, traeremos tus cosas porque está más que claro que vivirás conmigo aunque tenga que raptarte-lo último lo dijo sonriendo y volviendo a besarme.

-No será necesario –dije entre besos y risas.

-Y luego de un tiempo casarnos y tener hijos. ¿Aceptarías cerezo, aceptarías casarte conmigo?- pregunto juntando su frente a la mía mirándome a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que lograban derretirme con solo mirarme.

-Por supuesto que acepto Sasuke- dije al momento de lanzarme a sus brazos para besarle.

-Eres mía- el beso se volvió demándate, sentí como sus manos empezaban a despojarme de la sabana envuelta, al parecer Sasuke pensaba restaurar el clan Uchiha antes de lo debido.

* * *

Esta es la primera vez que escribo lemon, espero que la lectura sea de su agrado. Aceptare y agradeceré sus comentarios. :)


End file.
